


Intense Dreams

by Maid_of_Light



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Niel can't keep it to himself, Sleepy Minsoo to the rescue, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Light/pseuds/Maid_of_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here we are. I was having some serious NAP feels when I started this and now I finally finished this. Enjoy this nonsense :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intense Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are. I was having some serious NAP feels when I started this and now I finally finished this. Enjoy this nonsense :)

1:23 a.m. 

 

_ Why am I  awake?  _

 

Groaning the singer rolled over in his sleep, ignoring the uncomfortable hardness against his leg. Less than five hours before they had to be up. Closing his eyes, Daniel tried to go back to sleep but the images replayed behind his closed eyelids. Sighing in frustration he tried flipping his pillow over. 

 

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. It's not real." He murmured to himself, being sure not to wake the other member in the room.

 

1:41 a.m.

 

Accepting defeat Daniel opened his eyes. Quietly getting up, the vocal slipped out of his room, careful not to wake Jonghyun. Making his way to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water before settling down on the couch. In the silence he sat there letting his mind drift...

 

2:17 a.m.

 

"Daniel, come closer. I want to feel you..."

 

He awoke with a start. "Arrghh..." The vocal growled in frustration, yelling at himself in his head. 

 

_ Get your head out of the gutter! It’s just a dream! _

 

God he was so uncomfortable. Leaning back, he slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweats to relieve the hardness in his pants.

 

2:22 a.m. 

 

Quiet pants came from the singer as he worked himself.

 

"Hello?" A voice quietly called out to the dimly lit common area. Daniel froze, blinking a couple of times. 

 

_ Is that who I think it is?! _

Daniel sat up from his slumped position, hand slipping out of his pants. Slowly the figured approached the couch. 

 

"Daniel?" He swallowed hard as a feeling of dread washed over him.

 

_ Yep. It’s him...fuck. _

 

"Uh. Hi M insoo." The vocal avoided the leader's sleepy eyes. 

 

Sitting on the end of the couch, opposite of him, Minsoo sank down while letting out a small yawn. His mouth forming a sleepy smile. Shifting uncomfortably, Daniel did his best to ignore the flashbacks of his dreams. Minsoo’s mouth against his neck, hands skimming over his body…. 

 

“So why are you awake?” Minsoo’s sudden words made the vocal jump. Looking over at him, Daniel met the his sleepy gaze.

 

“Uh…” He couldn’t seem to find any words. Minsoo waited patiently for his answer. 

 

“Dream...weird dream. I-I couldn’t sleep..” It took a minute for the leader’s sleepy brain to process his words, but he finally nodded.

 

“Anyway I could help you get back to sleep?”

 

Daniel’s mind instantly flipped through the images from his dreams. 

 

_ Well there is one way you could help... _

 

“I don’t think so?” was all Daniel managed to get out.

 

2:42 a.m.

 

Minsoo sat quietly and Daniel reached for his water glass from earlier, taking a drink.

 

“So what did you dream about that got you so weirded out?”

 

_ Wait...what?! _

 

The sudden question took Daniel by surprise, making him choke on the water. Which sent him into a coughing fit. Minsoo looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Are you alright?!” He slid closer to the vocal to pat his back. Daniel tried to wave him away but the leader ignored him.

 

“Fine..” he choked out as he continued to cough. “just…...swallowed wrong.”

 

Focusing on calming his body down, Daniel leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he took in deep breaths. It was then that he realized just how close Minsoo was. The rapper’s thigh pressed against his from when he moved over, his hand still resting on his back even though he had stopped coughing. Suddenly Daniel felt like he couldn’t breathe again. He remained still but his head was running full speed.

 

_ Oh my god! Why is he so close? What should I do? Oh my god, oh my god… _

 

“You okay?” Minsoo’s voice broke Daniel’s internal freak out.

 

“What!” he squeaked out.

 

“Are you okay?” he repeated.

 

_ No I’m not okay! How can I be when you’re sitting so close to me. Close enough that I could press my lips to... _

 

“Um..Yah! Yah I’m okay..” The singer was far from sounding convincing.

 

2:59 a.m.

 

By now the leader was pretty awake and very curious as to why Daniel was acting so strange.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Minsoo reached out to touch his arm. “You seem a bit weird..”

 

The vocal pulled away from his leader’s touch as if it was a hot pan. “Yah! I’m fine!” He squeaked out, pressing close to the side of the couch.

 

_ Shit! Shit!  _ **_Shit!_ ** _ Why can’t he just leave! _

 

His little scene made Minsoo even more suspicious. “I don’t believe you.” The rapper advanced towards him. “What’s wrong Daniel?” 

 

_ Oh shit don’t look at me like that! _

 

Daniel bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Minsoo was looking at him with his cute confused look that he always gave when he didn’t understand what was going on around him. Frankly, he wore that look a lot. Unfortunately for Daniel that look, plus how close Minsoo was, sent a new wave of want through him. 

 

_ You have got to be kidding me! Fuck..FUCK! _

 

Shifting uncomfortably, the singer tried to hid how hard he was but it seemed that lady luck was not on his side.

 

“Seriously Daniel are you okay?” He slid closer. “Oh…..” Minsoo understood once the vocal’s hands moved to cover his crotched. The leader couldn’t help but smile. “So that’s why you couldn’t sleep..”

 

_ Is he fucking smiling?!! I swear to god if I wasn’t so painfully turned on right now I’d beat the shit out of him!!! _

 

“Yes.” Was all Daniel said, eyes squeezed shut. His face heating up from embarrassment.

 

3:16 a.m.

 

An awkward silence fell over the two as they looked at each other, not really sure on what each of them should do next. Finally Minsoo spoke up.

 

“My offer still stands from earlier.” Daniel swore his heart stopped.

 

_ WHAT! _

 

The singer opened his eyes, staring at his leader. “Wha….what offer?” 

 

And there is was. The smirk. The one he gave at fan meets. The one he gives when he knows.

 

_ This fucking asshole… _

 

Leaning in, the rapper kept smirking. “Helping you get back to sleep…” he whispered. 

 

3:19 a.m. 

 

And there went Daniel’s voice. 

 

Minsoo waited, watching the singer’s reaction. “So?” Daniel stared at him wide eyed as bit his lip.

 

_ Oh my god..oh my god!!! What do I do! Is he seriously offering to do what I think he’s offering… _

 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. The leader grinned, “is that a yes?” He asked as he lightly trailed his fingertips across Daniel’s thigh.

 

“Yes.” He squeaked out.

 

“Yes what?” Minsoo teased.

 

_ This fucker… _

 

“Minsoo please help me…” he whined.

 

“Of course.” The rapper smirked as his hand left Daniel’s thigh in favor for a new place

 

_ FUCK… _

 

A quiet cry left the vocal’s throat.

 

3:25 a.m.

 

_ Looks like dreams really do come true... _

  
  
  



End file.
